


The First Time

by zibal_01



Series: The Start of a Good Thing [2]
Category: cast - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	The First Time

** The First Time **

Ryan gasped as Esposito's lips traced a damp trail down his throat to the dip between his collar bones.  He moaned as the trail moved lower, Esposito's lips setting Ryan's skin alight.

Fingertips stroked down Ryan's sides, the sensations sending quivers chasing through his body.  Ryan's moan went straight to Esposito's cock, his hard member brushing against Ryan's.  A needy mewling sound escaped Ryan; Esposito rocked his hips gently.

"Please," Ryan begged.  His head was thrown back on the pillows, eyes closed, breathing ragged.  Esposito's hand slid between their bodies, brushing over Ryan's cock and balls, stroking his perineum, before coming to a rest on his anus.  "Please..." Ryan repeated.

"Please what?" Esposito waited, waited for Ryan to open his eyes.  When he did, the pupils were so lust-blown that the blue irises were barely visible.

"Please," Ryan mumbled barely coherent, "fuck me..."

Esposito smiled, placing a tender kiss on Ryan's lips.  He reached for the lube, preparing Ryan gently.  Once Ryan was stretched and opened, Esposito sank his cock into the dark, tight passage...


End file.
